Neku Sakuraba
Neku Sakuraba is een personage van The World Ends With You die zal verschijnen in het opkomende spel Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Hij was als eerste te zien in een gameplay-demo tijdens Tokyo Game Show 2011.Siliconera - Kingdom Hearts 3D Features Characters From The World Ends With You Verhaal Sora komt terecht in Traverse Town en is op zoek naar Riku, maar komt in plaats van hem Neku tegen, die in de buurt op een dak stond. Hij springt naar beneden en laat Sora de timer op zijn hand zien en laat hem weten dat hij een partner nodig heeft om de Reapers' Game mee te spelen. Hij steekt zijn hand uit, en laat hem daarmee zien is dat hij nog maar iets meer dan 43 minuten over heeft op het spel te winnen, of anders zal hij sterven. Hij wordt vergezeld door een katachtige spirit genaamd Neko Cat wiens staart de een vorm heeft van een muzieknoot. Hij is afgedwaald van zijn partner en omdat Neku zegt dat hij perse een partner nodig heeft om het Spel te winnen, besluit Sora hem te helpen, hoewel hij niet precies weet wat het Spel precies inhoudt. Uiterlijk Neku's uiterlijk is precies hetzelfde als dat hij er in The World Ends With You uit. Hij ziet er lang en slank uit, met stekelig oranje haar en blauwe ogen. Hij draagt een mouwloos shirt met een trechtervormige kraag, met in het midden een blauw-paarse streep omhuld door een goud lijn. Ook heeft hij zijn kenmerkende blauw-violete koptelefoon op. Daarnaast draagt hij ook een gele zweetband aan zijn linkerarm, en heeft hij zijn riem loszitten aan zijn witte broek. Hij draagt zwarte schoenen met een blauw-violete streep omhuld in goud. Persoonlijkheid Herkomst Neku Sakuraba is het hoofdpersonage van The World Ends With You. Een asosiale tiener, geboren en grootgebracht in Shibuya, Neku verafschuwt iedereen en gedraagt zich harteloos tegen iedereen die met hem probeert te praten en sluit zich van zijn omgeving af door zijn koptelefoon op te zetten. Op een dag wordt Neku wakker op de Scramble Crossing, en kan hij zich niets anders herinneren dan zijn naam. Vervolgens wordt hij gedwongen om een overeenkomst te maken met zijn partner om de "Reaper's Game" te overleven, waardoor hij dagelijks missie's moet uitvoeren die worden toegewezen door de Game Master, terwijl hij strijd tegen de monsterlijke Noise en de Reapers who serve as the game's enforcers. Later wordt Neku gedwongen om nog twee weken mee te doen aan de Reapers' Game, waardoor hij de waarheid weet te vinden achter de geheimen van Shibuya, zijn zoekgeraakte geheugen en de Reaper's Game zelf. Trivia *Neku is het eerste personage dat geen origineel personage, Final Fantasy-personage, of Disney-personage is dat verschijnt in Kingdom Hearts. Hij kwam oorspronkelijk uit het spel The World Ends With You, die geconceptualiseerd werd door Tetsuya Nomura en Square Enix. In de Japanse versie van het spel wordt hij ingesproken door Kōki Uchiyama, die tevens de stemmen inspreekt van Roxas en Ventus. Noten en verwijzingen en:Neku de:Neku fr:Neku Sakuraba es:Neku pt:Neku Sakuraba af:Neku Sakuraba it:Neku Sakuraba Categorie:Kingdom Hearts 3D Karakters Categorie:The World Ends With You Karakters Categorie:Iemand Categorie:Traverse Town